<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hamburrito by puppycornashlynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477673">Hamburrito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn'>puppycornashlynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Screaming With an F-word Somewhere In It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual James Madison, Asexual Samuel Seabury, Autism, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Demiromantic James Madison, Heteroflexible Thomas Jefferson, Homoflexible Maria Reynolds, Homoromantic James Madison, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Pansexual Samuel Seabury, Texting, but like half of the smdr has autism/something similar, hamburr's the main focus here, it's only implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: the second in a series of SMDR (le Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans) textfics.<br/>Maria, Samuel and Peggy are all there too unsurprisingly.<br/>In this work, there's Hamburrger goodness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Samuel Seabury, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Screaming With an F-word Somewhere In It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hamburrito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like Hamburrger.<br/>Going over usernames again in case you haven't read the first work/other reasons:<br/>MacAndCheeseFucker - Thomas<br/>SickSmol - James<br/>aNd pEggY - Peggy (not really surprising tbh)<br/>BritishCinnamonRoll - Samuel<br/>Ay-ayron Burrito - Burr (he doesn't want to be here help him)<br/>No - Maria (mood /j)<br/>Hamsandwich - Alex (yes this is a reference to that one Guns and Ships shitpost)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MacAndCheeseFucker &gt;&gt; SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)</strong>
</p><p><strong>MacAndCheeseFucker: </strong>okay burr why did i not know you were dating hamiltrash?</p><p>WHY are you dating hamiltrash?</p><p>wtf???</p><p>are you mentally stable?</p><p><strong>SickSmol: </strong>Thommy please just let him type before</p><p>basically assaulting him with questions</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> ah yes, the three kinds of assault</p><p>physical</p><p>smexual</p><p>and question</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burr: </strong>First: because I purposefully didn't tell you</p><p>Two: because I love him</p><p>Three: I don't know how to answer.</p><p>Four: kinda.</p><p>Five: Peggy please shush up.</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> what if i invited alexander to this group chat... haha jk... unless?</p><p>
  <strong>aNd pEggY </strong>
  <em>has invited </em>
  <strong>Hamsandwich </strong>
  <em>to the group chat </em>
  <strong>SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)</strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hamsandwich </strong>
  <em>has joined the group chat </em>
  <strong>SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)</strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><strong>Hamsandwich: </strong>Why am I here?</p><p><strong>MacAndCheeseFucker:</strong> *screech*</p><p>SEABURY GIVE ME YOUR HOLY WATER</p><p><strong>BritishCinnamonRoll:</strong> no</p><p><strong>SickSmol:</strong> Thommy please don't murder Burr's boyfriend.</p><p>He may be an asshole sometimes but he's</p><p>Semi-decent.</p><p><strong>Hamsandwich:</strong> Fuck you too Jeffershit.</p><p>What if I were to murder you? /hj</p><p><strong>SickSmol: </strong>Alex don't murder my boyfriend.</p><p><strong>Hamsandwich:</strong> I make no promises.</p><p>... wait you're dating?</p><p>That's actually not surprising tbh.</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burrito:</strong> Alex don't murder anyone.</p><p><strong>Hamsandwich: </strong>I make no promises.</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burrito: </strong>Peggy can you please kick him I'm begging you.</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> haha no</p><p>he's stuck here</p><p>hmmm i suppose i need to amend the chat name</p><p>
  <strong>MacAndCheeseFucker </strong>
  <em>has kicked </em>
  <strong>Hamsandwich </strong>
  <em>from the group chat </em>
  <strong>SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)</strong>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Reason: </em>
  <strong>fuck you hamiltrash.</strong>
</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY: </strong>ooookay then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was pointless but I was bored.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>